


Sweet Dreams

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Galra Keith, M/M, Size Kink, Somnophilia, alien sex?, lance get's fucked while he sleeps it's g9, like dam, like damn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 17:24:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12237366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ‘I need my beauty sleep Keith! If you want to fuck me,you can do it while I’m asleep, just don’t wake me up.’





	Sweet Dreams

_‘I need my beauty sleep, Keith! If you want to fuck me, you can do it while I’m asleep, just don’t wake me up.’_

Keith panted softly, hunched over the smaller body beneath him as he rolled his hips smoothly, his cock dragging through the soft, slick walls clinging to him as he did so. He growled lowly, eyes half-lidded, mouth open as he breathed deeply, trying to keep as quiet as possible.

Lance’s soft, rhythmic breathing was hard to keep track off through the needy, soft sounds Keith made, and the half Galra thanked whatever cosmic power there was out there that Lance was such a heavy sleeper. He had no doubt that Lance would have woken up already if he wasn’t.

Keith growled hotly, pulling his hips back before thrusting back into Lance’s elevated ass harshly, biting his lip to stifle the loud groan that threatened to rip out of his throat. His knot was throbbing painfully, thick and still growing larger the closer Keith came to his orgasm, ready to bury it in the soft heat of Lance’s ass, tying them together while the other man was asleep. 

The thought that he was successfully fucking Lance in his sleep, without disturbing the other, shouldn’t have gotten Keith so hot, but just the way the blue paladin was so pliant at this moment just made the half Galra hard. 

Keith pulled up so he was able to fuck Lance more earnestly, his clawed hands digging into the mattress beside Lance’s sleeping head as he let loose, his hips thrusting powerfully into Lance’s tight ass.  _‘He’s so-hnn-so tight and pliant I-’_ Keith huffed in his mind, slowing his hips to rock them more smoothly, his knot thickening, becoming wide and fat, making pulling out more and more difficult with every thrust.

Keith froze as Lance shifted, mumbling Keith's name softly and turning his head before stilling once again. His breathing sharp and heart pounding, Keith stayed still for a moment longer before relaxing once again, starting to rock and grind his hips back against Lance’s ass. God, he was so close, he could practically taste it.

Lance mumbled again and Keith felt a bolt of lust at hearing his name on Lance’s lips. Even while the other was asleep, he still called out to Keith, and with a harsh push into Lance’s slick insides, Keith’s knot locked them together and he came with a soft growl, filling Lance up with his hot cum.


End file.
